Cinta
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: Cinta itu abadi. Sepanjang masa. Takkan kubiarkan apapun, siapapun, menghancurkannya.


**_Boboiboy Animonsta Studio_**

 ** _Warning: AU, Oneshoot, typo, OOC, etc._**

 ** _Genre: Hur_** ** _t_**

*

*

 ** _18 tahun yang lalu ..._**

Suara tangis melengking mengisi ruang serba putih itu. Ia, sang Buah Cinta, menatap dunia untuk yang pertama kalinya. Keajaiban besar yang Tuhan berikan untukku.

Hari itu ... hari yang paling membahagiakanku. Hari dimana akhirnya aku benar-benar menjadi seorang Ayah.

Yaya, istriku, tersenyum lemah melihatku yang begitu antusias menyambut kedatangan sang Permata.

Aku menggendongnya. Mengayunkannya perlahan. "Cantik," bisikku. Yaya mengulas senyum mendengar bisikanku.

"Aku ingin memberinya nama Ying," kata Yaya saat itu.

Kuperhatikan kembali wajah mungil dalam pelukan. Kulit seputih susu, mata yang sipit, dan bibir mungil yang tipis sedikit kemerahan. Permataku menuruni gen _Chinese_ Ibu.

"Kurasa itu cocok. Aku setuju."

Sejak hari itu, aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk menyayangi dan menjaganya ... sampai akhir hidupku.

*

 ** _17 tahun yang lalu ..._**

"... Pa--pa ..."

Aku menoleh ke arah Ying. Gadis kecil itu menatapku dengan senyum ceria.

Kata ke dua setelah bibir mungil itu berhasil menyebut 'mama'.

Seperti inikah rasanya menjadi saksi pencapaian buah hati?

Ada haru yang membuat dadanya sesak. Aku memeluknya. Tawa riang meluncur mulus dari gadis kecilku.

*

 ** _16,5 tahun yang lalu ..._**

"Hali, kita harus periksakan Ying."

Hari itu, tepat lima bulan setelah perayaan ulang tahun Ying, Yaya tiba-tiba berujar cemas. Aku memerhatikan gadisku yang tengah merangkak mengambil boneka sambil sesekali tertawa riang. Aku tidak melihat keanehan apapun.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Ying belum bisa berjalan. Aku takut ada yang salah dengan pertumbuhannya."

Benar juga. Anak-anak lain biasanya sudah bisa berjalan di umur satu tahun. Sedangkan Ying, umurnya sudah hampir satu setengah tahun, merangkak saja masih sering terjatuh.

"Baiklah. Sore ini kita temui bidan yang biasa," kataku setuju.

Yaya mengangguk. Lalu menghampiri Ying yang baru saja terjatuh. Kedua tangannya belum begitu kuat menopang tubuh kecilnya.

*

 ** _16 tahun yang lalu ..._**

Enam bulan yang lalu, bidan yang biasa menangani Ying tidak menemukan masalah apapun mengenai keterlambatannya berjalan. Dan memang, gadis kecilku masih membutuhkan waktu. Aku tidak masalah, selama anakku tidak sampai kesakitan.

"Hali, kita harus periksakan Ying."

Suatu malam, Yaya kembali mengulang kalimatnya enam bulan yang lalu. Aku menoleh ke samping kiriku, tempat di mana gadis kecilku tertidur. Kuperhatikan Ying wajah polosnya saksama. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Ying belum bisa bicara. Tidak ada kata lain selain 'mama' dan 'papa'," jawab Yaya gusar.

Memang, sejak satu tahun yang lalu, Ying tidak menambah kosa katanya lagi. Berhenti di kata 'Papa'.

"Baik. Kita periksakan besok pagi."

Kuusap lembut kepalanya. Lalu menciumnya sekilas, sebelum kembali fokus pada map di pangkuan.

• • •

Keesokan harinya, bidan itu lagi-lagi tidak menemukan keanehan apa-apa dari Ying. Normal-normal saja, katanya.

Aku dan Yaya memutuskan untuk pulang. Berusaha untuk percaya bahwa anakku memang sehat. Lihat satu tahun yang lalu, saat Yaya khawatir akan Ying belum bisa berjalan, ternyata tidak ada masalah serius. Aku berharap, masalah kali ini juga tidak seperti yang Yaya khawatirkan.

*

 ** _14 tahun yang lalu ..._**

"Papa, Papa! Ying mau susu hitamnya!"

Aku menoleh ke bawah. Ying menarik-narik ujung jaketku antusias. Rambutnya yang Yaya kuncir di kanan dan kiri tampak bergerak seirama dengan lompatan kecilnya. Aku berjongkok di depannya.

"Anak Papa mau susu?"

Ying megangguk cepat. "Mau susu itu," katanya. Telunjuk kecilnya mengarah ke gelas kopi hitam yang baru saja kuseduh.

Aku berdiri, mengambil sendok kecil. Menyendok sedikit kopi itu. Kutiupkan sebentar agar tidak terlalu panas. Ying terus melompat-lompat tidak sabar sambil berteriak 'Papa' berulang-ulang.

"Buka mulutnya. Aa ..."

Ying langsung menelan kopi yang kusuapkan. Tiga detik, wajahnya mengerut lucu. Mulutnya dibuka lebar-lebar.

"Wek! Pahit! Papa jahat!" rajuknya cemberut. Menggemaskan.

"Lho, kan kamu yang minta."

"Nggak enak. Ying nggak suka susu hitam!" katanya cepat.

Aku menyubit hidungnya gemas. Di tahun yang ke empat ini perkembangannya pesat sekali. Ying mulai menambah kosa kata satu per satu. Dibantu Yaya yang dengan sabarnya mengajari, sekarang Ying sudah cukup lancar dalam berbicara. Bahkan, gadisnya ini mewarisi cara bicara neneknya yang cepat.

"Ini namanya kopi, bukan susu."

Ying menatapku dengan binar polosnya. Kepalanya yang dimiringkan itu semakin membuatku gemas. " ... to-pi?"

"Bukan topi, tapi kopi," koreksiku.

"Oo ..." Ying membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'O'.

Aku mengangkatnya tinggi. Membawanya berputar-putar di area dapur.

"Wahahaha ... Ying telbang!" pekiknya senang. Kedua tangannya direntangkan lebar-lebar.

"Hali! Jangan lari-lari gitu, nanti jatuh!"

*

 ** _12 tahun yang lalu ..._**

Ying mencium punggung tanganku. "Papa, Ying masuk dulu. Papa hati-hati ke kantor," katanya semangat. Satu kecupan di pipiku menjadi bonus di hari pertama aku mengantar Ying sekolah.

Tadinya, Yaya akan ikut menemani. Tapi Ying menolak.

"Ying udah besar. Jangan ditemenin terus. Nanti Ying jadi penakut," begitu katanya.

Setelah memastikan Ying benar-benar masuk, aku melajukan mobil menuju kantor tempatku bekerja.

Selama dalam perjalanan, selalu kuingat setiap senyum ceria Ying. Semangatku selalu bertambah setiap melihatnya. Juga ... senyum Yaya yang begitu teduh. Yang menjanjikan tempat kembali ternyaman setelah penat pekerjaan.

• • • •

Di tahun-tahun berikutnya, aku dibuat bangga dengan prestasi demi prestasi yang ia torehkan.

Tidak sia-sia apa yang selama ini aku dan Yaya ajarkan padanya. Ying tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dengan segudang bakat.

Beberapa kali mendapat penghargaan dalam seni lukis. Piala dan piagam kemenangan olimpiade dan olahraga, satu per satu mulai berjejer mengisi lemari kaca di perpustakaan rumah. Yaya turut mewariskan otak cerdasnya.

Orangtua mana yang tidak bangga melihat anaknya berhasil. Setidaknya, itulah yang aku rasakan.

*

"Potongan kue pertama ini buat Mama dan Papa!"

Ying mengumumkannya dengan bangga. Ulang tahun ke-18 ini dirayakan meriah oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar dan kacamata yang berembun karena menangis, Ying menyuapkan kue ulang tahunnya padaku dan Yaya. Setelah itu, ia memeluk kami.

"Aku nggak tau Papa ternyata ikut bersekongkol. Mama juga! Kalian jahat!" katanya. Tangan mungilnya yang terkepal memukul-mukul punggungku.

Aku tersenyum kecil, mencium pipinya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang."

"Anak Mama sudah besar," kata Yaya menambahi.

Ying menangis semakin keras.

Aku ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu, empat sahabatnya datang diam-diam ke rumah. Hari itu hanya ada aku karena Ying dan Yaya sedang belanja bersama.

Mereka memintaku bekerja sama untuk mengerjai Ying. Tugasku hanya mendiamkannya sampai hari ulang tahunnya tiba. Gampang sekali. Tentu saja aku berhasil.

Tadinya aku berpikir jika keempat remaja itu saja yang akan memberi kejutan. Namun, begitu harinya tiba, ada labih dari dua puluh anak yang hadir.

Lagi-lagi, aku bangga dengan kemampuan bersosialisasinya. Pembawaannya yang supel mampu membuat orang nyaman berada di dekatnya. Persis seperti Yaya.

*

"Ying, ada masalah?" tanyaku.

Sudah cukup. Hampir satu bulan aku kehilangan sinar di wajah bulat itu. Mata sipitnya tidak lagi memancarkan semangat yang biasa kudapatkan sebelum ini.

"Nggak, Pa." Ying menjawab tanpa menatap mataku. "Sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Aku harus belajar lebih rajin," tutupnya. Ia menghindar.

Aku hanya menatap punggung kecil itu berjalan menjauh. Kepala yang dulu selalu terangkat penuh semangat, kini menunduk lesu. Bahkan, cara berjalannya pun berubah. Jika biasanya ada sedikit lompatan kecil, kali ini hanya langkah lemas tidak bertenaga yang kulihat.

*

Bagaimana bisa pekerjaan yang biasanya mudah aku selesaikan malah berbalik hampir menyelesaikannya di perusahaan.

Padahal, biasanya aku hanya butuh satu sampai dua hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Tapi sekarang, untuk fokus saja sulit. Pikiranku bercabang.

"Halo," sapaku datar saat menerima panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

" _Halo, dengan Bapak Halilintar?_ "

"Iya, saya sendiri."

" _Kami dari pihak sekolah mengabarkan bahwa putri Bapak pingsan dan sekarang sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit_."

"Ying kenapa?"

" _Kami tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Kami tunggu kedatangan Bapak di rumah sakit sekarang juga. Terima kasih_."

Belum sempat aku membalas, panggilan diputuskan sepihak. Aku menahan diri agar tidak melempar ponsel.

Jantungku berdebar keras mendengar kabar Ying. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis kesayanganku?

Langsung saja aku pergi dari kantor setelah meninggalkan pesan sebelumnya. Persetan jika nanti aku harus dikeluarkan karena lebih memilih urusan pribadi daripada menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

*

"Anak Bapak ... hamil."

Sesuatu menghantam dadaku telak. Apa ... ini yang putriku sembunyikan?

"Tidak mungkin," lirih Yaya. Kulihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Istriku menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Beedasarkan pemeriksaan, anak Bapak dan Ibu positif sedang mengandung dan--"

 _BRAK!_

"CUKUP!" sentakku keras.

Kutarik kerah kemejanya hingga berdiri. Aku menatap tepat di mata. "Jangan berani Dokter membohongi saya."

"Hali, udah. Dengar penjelasan Dokter."

Kuhempaskan dokter muda itu kasar. Aku tidak peduli. Suara Yaya sedikit mendinginkan kepalaku.

Genggaman tangan hangatnya perlahan membuatku tenang.

"Silakan dilanjut, Dokter."

"Maaf. Saya tahu Bapak dan Ibu terpukul dengan fakta bahwa anak Ibu dan Bapak saat ini--"

"Langsung ke intinya!" Aku tidak sabar lagi.

Usapan Yaya di bahu kembali menurunkan tingkat emosiku.

"Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki 8 minggu."

 _BRAK!_

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Hali, cukup! Bukan kamu saja yang tidak terima. Aku juga!"

Aku diam. Yaya benar. Bukan hanya aku yang terluka dengan fakta ini, tapi Yaya juga. Bahkan, mungkin Yaya lebih hancur dariku.

*

Setelah hari itu, aku sama sekali tidak menegur Ying. Kuhabiskan waktu di kantor. Dan akan pulang tengah malam, saat semuanya sudah tidur. Lalu akan berangkat pagi sekali, sebelum mereka bangun.

Surat tanda dikeluarkannya Ying secara resmi dari sekolah sudah kuterima. Tanpa membaca satu kalimat pun, aku membuangnya.

"Pulanglah, Hali. Anakmu pasti rindu. Kau ingat? Ying lebih dekat denganmu dibandingkan Yaya."

Fang, rekan kerjaku yang tanpa sengaja menemukan surat itu di tong sampah dalam ruangan. Rekan kerja tempatku berkonsultasi. Aku juga sering menceritakan kebanggaanku tentang Ying padanya.

*

Hari ini, bermodalkan keberanian, aku pulang. Kuputuskan untuk menemui Ying dan menyelesaikannya hari ini juga. Sudah cukup aku menghindar selama ini.

Kuketuk pintu perlahan. Kedua mataku perih. Aku merasa gagal menjaganya.

Aku gagal mencetak permata yang sempurna.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Yaya langsung memelukku. "Akhirnya kamu pulang," katanya lirih.

Baik Yaya maupun Ying tidak pernah tahu jika aku pulang setiap malam.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Hanya membalas pelukan Yaya yang sudah menangis di dadaku.

"Ayo masuk. Ying pasti senang kamu pulang," ajaknya sesaat setelah mengusap air mata.

Aku hanya menurut saat Yaya menuntunku masuk.

" _HOEK! OHOK!_ "

Lagi-lagi, sesuatu menikam dadaku. Yaya buru-buru berlari ke arah dapur. Meninggalkanku yang hanya diam. Menyesali semua yang terjadi.

Aku melangkah ke jendela samping. Jendela yang menghadap langsung ke taman bermain Ying. Ayunan itu ... ayunan yang ia buat sendiri, khusus untuk Ying.

Setiap hari, Ying selalu menghabiskan waktu di sana.

Suara isakkan terdengar mendekat. Aku yakin itu Ying.

"Aku takut, Ma."

"Ayo, Sayang. Pelan-pelan."

Aku masih diam.

"P--pa," panggil Ying bergetar.

"Papa."

Kali ini aku memaksa diriku berbalik. Menatap datar gadis yang sangat kubanggakan ... dulu.

"Papa ... aku ... minta maaf ..."

Ying menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya menunduk. Air matanya deras mengalir. Perlahan, tanganku terangkat--

 _PLAK!_

Ying tersungkur di depan kakiku. Dengan tangisan yang meraung penuh sesal, ia bangkit.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tangan. Dulu, tangan ini kugunakan untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Menawarkan bantuan, memberikan perlindungan. Tapi sekarang, tangan ini kugunakan untuk menyakitinya ... untuk kali pertama.

"Papa, aku ... minta maaf ..."

Anak itu tidak menyerah. Baru aku sadar, tubuh mungil itu terlihat sangat ringkih. Tidak bersemangat ... seperti dulu.

 _Grep!_

Aku memeluknya. Mencoba memberinya kekuatan. Tangisnya tumpah di dadaku. Ia terus meracau meminta maaf.

"Papa sayang kamu. Dan Papa akan menyayangi anakmu juga."

Aku memang marah. Aku kecewa padanya. Tapi, aku takkan melupakan janjiku saat dia menatapku untuk kali pertama.

Bahwa aku akan menyayangi dan menjaganya ... sampai akhir hidupku.

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**

 **I**

 **S**

 **H**

 **A/N**

 **HUWAAH! AKHIRNYAAA!** **Hampir 1 tahun ini fic ngendep di Lappy. Aku waktu itu takut buat posting.**

 **Sekarang, setelah pertimbangan akan hatiku yang kemungkinan besar retak karena memasangkan Hali-ku sama Yaya, akhirnya ku-publish FF ini.**

 **Udah kulakban hatiku sampe berlapis-lapis. Tetep aja mencar baca ulang ini.**

 **Ide Ff ini aku dapet dari iklan layanan masyarakat Thailand. Iklannya ngena banget. Aku nangis. Berasa nonton film pendek. Penuh makna.**

 **Kalau belum pernah nonton, coba cari di yt. Banyak kok.**

 **Aku ngambil dari kisah ayah yang sayang banget sama anaknya, dijaga baik-baik. Bahkan janji bakal sayangin dan rawat anaknya sampe akhir hayat. Tapi, akhirnya kecolongan pas udah besar** **anaknya itu hamil. Ayahnya marah besar sampe nampar anak perempuannya. Ayah inget tuh, sama janjinya pas si anak lahir dulu. Ayah langsung meluk anaknya yang habis ditampar itu.**

 **Aku tambahin beberapa aja buat ff ini.**

 **Yak. Misi balas dendamku terlaksana meskipun akhirnya aku sendiri yang nangis.**

 **Baper karena kasih sayang Papa Hali, cemburu karena Papa Hali sayang sama istri dan anaknya.** **Curhatnya panjang amat, ya? xD**

 **Udah, ya. Pokoknya, semoga kalian menikmati.**


End file.
